


The Speaker

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Although He Probably Doesn't Deserve It, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Didn't Follow the Prompt, Gen, Loki Gets Justice, No Whomp Zone, The Kindly Ones Intervene, Unconventional Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: There was a prompt on Norsekink... but like a million others it was basically Loki Whump and I am so beyond Whump. So I decided to let something else happen - because Loki is very magically strong and clever and Thanos is coming to destroy everything and one so of course ... interference from a higher source would be likely. And that's where this came from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I wrote this and over fifteen thousand more words in basically one night so... Okay so I don't have a beta reader and I do spell checks/grammar checks but I probably missed something so let me know so I can fix it. That would be really helpful
> 
> Also, this was the prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=8400471#t8400471

The Traitor was marched out to the public square as day dawned. Loki Kinslayer, Loki the Liesmith, Loki the Breaker of Bifrost would finally see the consequences of his actions. Many could not wait to visit their hatred upon the evil little worm. As his robes were rent from his body and his arms locked into place by the magic binding chains a vile chant began to rise from the bloodthirsty crowd. Odin All-Father scowled impressively, but it was for naught as all knew the price of being a Traitor. “Silence! As All-Father it pains me-“

“So, why the hell are you doing it?” Silence as everyone looked around shocked by such bold disrespect. And then a girl-child who could be no older than her second century and was probably far less than that stepped forward. Following her were two boys who had to be her brothers as all of them shared the same brow and the same jutting chin and hawkish nose. Although where her hulking brothers where blond and fair giants, she was small and brown with dark hair and eyes as grey as a winter sea. “Oh great – the Traitor’s number one fan is going to show her ass again.”

One of the brothers frowns as his great head whips about looking for the speaker who dared insult his older sister. The other merely smirked as though he knew he’d be getting his own back later. As for the girl she only rolled her eyes while waiting for an answer from the All-Father. “Well? If it pains you so much why are you doing it? More importantly why has there been no Thing? Why has the Prince not been allowed his defense or at least a proper accounting of his crimes?” The crowd shifts like the skin of some great and agitated beast, but it remains mostly quiet except for a upwelling of whispers.

“Know your place!” And Sif, the Woman who would be a Man, steps forward as though she had any right to.  The girl runs grey eyes over Sif as though examining a rather pitiful species of dog before her lips curl into an ugly sneer, “Why? You did not and continue to fail to do so. Where was your place when you went behind the backs of the All-Mother and the sitting Prince to stage your private mutiny?”  And the crowd suddenly presses forward like a dog pulling against its leash. It wants blood and it doesn’t particularly care who it gets it from. Although bleeding undesirables like the mannish Sif and the womanish Loki was a particular pleasure.

In a sadder world the foolish warrior would have known to shut up and step back, but thankfully she stepped further into the trap with chin raised. “I was right to. The Traitor is an ambitious little snake who is all but argr - ” And Prince Thor roars startling the foolish brat out of her self-righteousness. “How dare you? How dare you call such filth down upon the House of Odin!” And a great sigh rises from the crowd because it knows its hunger will soon be sated.  Eyes wide the woman finds herself dwarfed by the blond she had hoped to make her husband as well as her fondest companion. Looking to her other friends she finds them looking away.

So it is with bitterness that she continues to dig her own grave, “It’s true! He must have something deeply wrong with him if Heimdall himself helped us and then later attacked him.” The Warriors Three groan with an almost physical pain as the crowd roars and Sif cringes as she realizes what she just said. The Girl with the Grey eyes smiles, “Heimdall attacked the Prince Loki and helped you in your treason? Is he not here? Why? It is quite disturbing how… lax the most “loyal” subject of Asgard has been this last week or so. First he let you nearly start another war with the Giants and then he let you violate the commands of both the All-Father and his substitute as crowned by the All-Mother. Finally he tried to murder a Prince… And that ignores how the Frost Giants snuck in on the night of the coronation – perhaps it’s time for a change.”

A new chant begins as both Prince Loki and the All-Father examine the grey-eyed chit with something like amusement and something like appreciation. And if a spark of mischief shines in either of their eyes well… what of it? It doesn’t matter honestly as runners are sent off in multiple directions. Prince Loki is unchained and given a length of cloth to wrap around his waist. When the All-Father points at a place by his feet the boy snorts but then kneels quietly at his father’s feet. Thor frowns, but then smiles happily when the hand he places on his brother’s dark head is quietly accepted.

The sun glides across the dome of the sky as the crowd grows restless. The edges of it disperse to gather food or relieve themselves or tend to somewhat more important tasks. The rest of it gradually thins as empty stomach and emptier heads sap away at the frothing bloodlust of earlier. But still there remain those who would have their savagery sated as well as those who wished to see this drama to its end. And the Grey-eyed Girl stands like a sentinel eyes straight ahead with arms folded. Beside her stands her quieter brother while the more aggressive one has gone for food and drink and perhaps a chair.

The sun sits on the other side of noon when Heimdall, standing head and shoulders above his keepers, and the Elders of the Thing both come marching into the square. Somewhat more subtle in her arrival is the Seer Astrid whose platinum blond hair shines like pure liquid silver in the light. Nearly as tall as Thor and with arms like steel and legs like tree trunks she is an impressive sight. More importantly, she is a dangerous one for Heimdall as she very nearly had his position some millennia ago.  At this point the Girl has taken her seat on the chair her brother has provided. There are some scandalized whispers at her audacity, but most nod approvingly as they feel she has earned the right to sit before the King.

Soon enough an impromptu Thing has been arranged. Sif, the Warriors Three, and Heimdall sit at one side and the princes Thor and Loki sit on the other. The King and the Elders sit looking toward the crowd, while the Girl sits with her back toward the very same.  Court mages chalk out lines of honesty and security to ensure there are no escapes or lies given. Odin lends the power of both his station and the land of Asgard it’s self to make sure these markings are up to the task.  “Will the causes be read forth?” One of the Elders stands and begins to recite the charges against the parties present. As the highly ritualized phrases roll over the crowd those who left earlier return to fill out the edges.

At the question of who speaks against Sif and the Warrior Three the Girl raises her hand. At the question of who speaks for the Princes the Girl raises her hand again. And as the sun begins to sink and night spills across the sky the torches are lit and the Thing begins. Giving first motion Sif repeats her accusations with backup from Fandral. Hogun and Volstagg are rather more quiet as they do all they can to fade into the background. Heimdall stares ahead as though continuing his duty of searching the stars for threats to Asgard and its holdings.

“What proof have you that Loki Odinson is Argr? Such a charge is worth more than your heads.” Sif frowns but strides to the stand before the Elders. “He uses magic like a woman -” “As does the All-Father,  as does Thor, as does the Council of Mages. Are they less worthy because you hate yourself? Are women so worthless because they do not act as men?” The crowd’s murmurs are like the rush of the tide now louder and now softer as Sif turns to glare at the Girl whose eyes are like a pool on a starless night. “She is correct – what other charges have you against him Shield-Thief?” There is a gasp from a hundred throats at the charge of Shield-Thief, but what else do you call someone so eager to damage a Shield-Brother?

Shaken at last Sif takes longer to reply, “He has lain with men and become with child. Only the Argr chase after men to lie beneath them.”  Thor grunts but knows better than to speak without permission. A grizzled old man with eyes gone a milky white and a mouth puckered from old scar tissue frowns before asking, “Do you speak of Hel and the World Serpent?” A quick nod and a shrug of the shoulders as Sif rubs a neck that might soon be for the rope. The Elder spits as though fed filth and then snarls, “Know you not that such was brought before us once before and the sorry truth of it is that a mere child sacrificed himself to allow his fellows to escape. So quick to denounce him as Liesmith when he is also called Shield-Bearer.”

Sif blushes and then blanches looking toward her companions who grimace as though just remembering.  “He-he has – he does not fight as a man, but uses tricks and deception and kni-knives like a – not like a man.” Here there are nods, but the Girl with the Pitch Black Eyes snorts. “Are you saying he is Argr because he is clever? ‘A man who cannot plan is a corpse soon to be buried.’” Small callused hands clench tight enough to draw blood as the point hits home – for was it not a common saying of Sif’s father? One he especially loved to use when she had come home bedraggled and entirely unlike a lady.

And here an Elder Betri shakes her head with pity, “I hope child that your case for treason stands not alone on your sorry charge of Argr or you shall soon regret it.” Swallowing Sif steps back with the others who carefully stand back from her as though fearing contagion. Now Elder Betri looks to the Girl with Pitch Black Eyes, “Will you speak truthfully and tell us what should be known?” “Aye, milady.” Standing The Girl moves to stand before the Elders. Turning to the Princes she begins with a voice as thin and clear as a needle of ice. “The people say that on the day Prince Thor heir of Odin would be officially appointed King three Frost Giants did enter the Vault of Mysteries with intent to steal the Ark of Winters. The Destroyer did end them, but Prince Thor would have remittance for the dishonoring of his coronation. And so he and his group went to make raid against the Frost Giants and so the All-Father had to rescue them.”

Prince Thor looks as though he would speak, but he quiets as the younger prince places a thin hand upon his forearm. Grunting Thor removes his cloak and wraps it around his younger brother.  Loki rolls his eyes but allows it with a smirk. An answering smile on her own lips the girl continues, “No one is sure of what came next, but it is known that Prince Thor was stripped of his rank and banished until such time  as he would be worthy of his place. Shortly afterwards the All-Father was laid down by the Odin Sleep and the All-Mother chose the younger Prince to sit on the throne in her stead.”

And now the Girl turns to the others and her face could be a mask carved from bone. “All was well until an alarm went up – and then it was known that the Warriors Three and Sif had broken the All-Father’s edict and gone to find Prince Thor. Shortly thereafter it was found that Laufey, Slayer of Children, Breaker of Honor, Defiler of Mothers, was finally dead and by the hand of Prince Loki. At that moment Prince Thor returned with the accusation of treason and then Prince Loki set the Bifrost to destroy the Frost Giants once and for all. After that the thread becomes lost amid rumors and lies and mean-spirited nonsense.”

Looking Sif in the eyes she then asks, “So tell us Shield-Thief – what proof have you that Loki is a traitor? Loki who would destroy the Frost Giants, Loki who did kill Laufey, Loki who also saved Odin All-Father when he laid helpless in the Odin Sleep?” And Sif stares back with hatred knowing she fights a losing battle, but knowing that she cannot back down least she find herself torn down. “He sent the destroyer to kill Thor.” And the Warriors Three smile and chuckle convinced that they are saved, “If so then why did he not send it before you arrived? Can you honestly say he did not send it to kill you?” And the light of joy drains from their faces like blood from a fatal wound.

The scarred Elder from before chuckles darkly, “Well my clever lambs… what say you?” Heimdall looks at the foolish youths that surround him and then to the Elders. “I could not see how the Frost Giants came to be here. They should not have the ability and so it was thought they must have help. Loki Laufeison is the only one I know who can evade my sight. Therefore it must be him.” Silence as the crowd stands surprised that Heimdall would speak. And then, “Laufeison? Mighty short for a Frost Giant!” And the crowd roars with laughter, although the Elders aren’t far behind them. Only Odin, his wife, and Loki sit silently. The Warriors Three whisper hurriedly to each other while Sif stands bewildered.

The Girl smiles brightly her hazel eyes almost aglow with malevolence. “The only one you know? And has that always been so? Is it inherent or does it require some great Working? Is not your sight omnipresent Heimdall the All-Seeing?”  Heimdall looks at her with golden eyes that darken to bronze as the knowledge of his position makes its self known. “First Mother you know my sight can reach all, but only as I direct it. If I do not have a mind to see something then I will not – as such I am unsure if there are others or how many of such might exist. I only know that Loki Laufeison can evade my sight and that he is a malicious child.” The crowd has again begun to laugh at the title Laufeison and so the Girl simply waits her mismatched eyes shining with mischief and mirth and malice.

Before she can speak the one of the Elders stands brushing hair more white than brown behind one pointed ear. With a profile like a hawks and a voice as strident as a knife point against glass the Elder quickly has the scene under control again. “I will thank the lot of you to behave yourself. We are not brutes and therefore we shall not act as such. If you cannot control or contain yourself then I suggest you immediately take yourself elsewhere until the Thing is concluded.” Murmurs of protest quickly die as her gaze sweeps over the assembly. “Behave and stay, act up and be sunt away; if that means you don’t get your pound of flesh… oh well.” And with a shrug she takes her seat as she fussily rearranges her sweeping robes.

Bobbing a shallow curtsey to the Elder Ronan the Girl continues. “When you say he is malicious what you mean is that he troubles you i.e. you do not like him and therefore view his every action as evil. Is it any wonder he hides himself from your view? The more so as you would dare tarnish his name by connecting him to the monstrous house of Laufey. How would that work? Are you saying the All-Father and All-Mother are liars? Are you saying they would not only bring a monster into the hallowed house of Odin, but would give it authority over actual people? Do you claim they are traitors Heimdall? Please answer.”

And pale, clever fingers reach up to catch something neither sigh nor gasp as Loki Kin-less covers a grin nearly too big to fit his face. And right he should because though no soul there held loyalty to him… it was doubtful that they would so quickly topple the House of Odin. And even if they did… they would bitterly regret it. It seems that Heimdall knows this as well as he can only drop his gaze and groan. “Well Watcher of Cosmos? Tell us truthfully if the Golden Rulers are liars and traitors.” And the tall dark man can only shake his head with shoulders slumped, “I truthfully cannot say so.” And the lines of chalk remain blue letting all know he speaks the truth, though what they think he says and what he actually means lie worlds apart. And Loki swallows a mad giggle and then another as he tries not to fidget.

She nods sagely although an awful grin plays round the edges of her lips, “So then, you like those around you would bring run on Asgard and her royal family because of pride. You did not care about facts or consequences only that your legend of unfailing sight be retained. How disappointing.” And if her voice is too old and cold for such a young girl it is overlooked by most. The All-Mother shivers as though some faceless danger drags a silver tipped dagger down her spine.  Startling she looks down to see her hand being held by her husband’s own. The look in his eye promises that things will be well – one way or another.

As she turns to the princes Thor shudders as he sees one of the Girl’s eyes remains hazel while the other has gone a startling blue. The Girl shrugs and then asks in a voice like well water, clear and cold and slightly metallic, why Loki felt the need to kill Laufey and his barbarian race. And she has made it so easy he could kiss her, in fact he very well may as soon as he can get her alone. It’s the least he can do considering he plans on prying her secrets out of her even if it kills her. “You heard what they said. I am “malicious” and “unnatural” according to them and many others. So long as my father is awake I am relatively safe, and if my mother had taken his place for the space of his sleep I may well have been fine. Instead my mother trusted me with Gunnair and the throne and in the space of hours insurrection stood at the gates.” The lines remain blue and steady for all that is worth. The slender reed of a man licks his lips and focuses on keeping the lines blue – he can do this without his magic.

“I figured that if I could by some means show that I was truly loyal that at least I would not find my headless corpse toss to the bildersnipes. And what better mark of said loyalty then destroying the Jotun beasts and their barbarian king? So I lured Laufey here and I smote him as he stood gloating over my father. It was then that my brother and his friends returned to accuse me of treason. It didn’t matter that I slain Laufey because I am “unnatural” and “unworthy” unlike my brother… but if I could finally end the Giants then no one would be able to deny that I have merit even if I am more a scholar than a warrior.” And the lines remain blue and steady for all to see and somewhere inside many a breast comes the feeling of remorse if not repentance.

“Then why did you send the Destroyer? Why did you-” “Silence! One more outburst like that and you will be staked out for the lorrium to feast upon.” Elder Asheu seats himself while muttering angrily about the rudeness of the young. The Girl nods in gratitude before turning back to the younger prince. “She has spoken poorly, but her question stands: Why did you send the destroyer?” And there is nothing but the truth, “What could I do? If I did nothing it would be better to hang myself and if I went myself there would be nothing to return to. My first position of real power and I was utterly humiliated by my brother’s friends and the great Heimdall.” And the noose is tied – because a man who would let others walk over him is a man who is definitely Argr.

There is less than anything left to be said following this. Only the formalities of who deserves what and transferring power from Heimdall to Astrid as well as sparing Volstagg’s life for the sake of his children. Wergild is made to Odin House and then his mother leads him away to tend to him. His brother remains staring with an expression of utter heartbreak at his best and dearest friends. The one bright spot is that it is obvious he will never forget (or forgive) this event. At least for Fandral and Hogun’s sakes. His eyes drift over Sif as though she were not even there. With a satisfied hum the Girl makes to march off only to have her arm captured by a fierce grip.

Eyes now black, now grey, now blue and hazel and green and violet stare at Odin All-Father with deep contempt as her lips curl into an ugly sneer. “What would you ask of me Borson? There are places to be and things to attend to and this child’s body is tired.” There are many questions to ask, but not much time or patience from the entity or more likely entities within this girl. So, “What is the favor you would ask of my son Loki?” Because there is no way this aid is given freely. “There comes a tyrant named Thanos and he would see the Universe scrapped bare of life. Your son will be one of the major gears upon which the possible salvation of all sits. Hold him close and mind his insecurities because if you fail it will not only be you who bitterly regrets it. Now have a care Borson your first-born needs you. He is soon for a great loss and I fear he will repay such a thing on his younger brother.”  And with the slightest hint of breeze she and all associated with her is gone.

…

The Traitors are marched out to the public square as day dawns. Sif Shield-Thief, Fandral Oathbreaker, and Hogun Lack-wit would finally see the consequences of their actions. Many could not wait to visit their hatred upon the evil little worms. As their robes are rent from their bodies and their arms locked into place by the magic binding chains a vile chant begins to rise from the bloodthirsty crowd. Odin All-Father scowls impressively, but it is for naught as all know the price of being a Traitor. “Silence! As All-Father it pains me to call forth such a vicious punishment from the dusts of times, but there can be no leniency for treachery on Asgard.” And as the speech continued Loki stood masked with magic on a nearby rooftop quietly laughing to himself.


End file.
